Remembering You
by starcatkitten
Summary: *spoiler warning* We know that Yukiko and Takahisa forget everyone once they were reborn. What if they suddenly began to remember? A nice short story of how it should of ended for them.


It had been a month since the Red Night disappeared. A month since Takahisa and Yukiko were brought back to life, no memories of their past. No memories of themselves either. Kakeru could only watch in pity as he waited for the day the two would meet.

He stood on the rooftop, watching them below. Yukiko was holding a book and walking. Takahisa held a loaf of bread and walking the opposite way of her. Kakeru watched in suspense as the two were so close to meeting. Only to his disappointment, have them both pass each other just like strangers. Not one even took a glance from where he was looking.

"Kakeru-kun?" Kakeru turned around to face Yuka, the girl he currently liked. "What's the matter?" She asked as she looked where he was looking.

"I just want them to remember, or at least know each other. It's sad to look at two people who loved each other and having them pass by each other like strangers." Kakeru confessed to Yuka.

"It's best if they do not remember. Their memories of their deaths would only haunt them in the future. Especially Takahisa who witnessed the death of Sensei." Misuzu said as she too watched the sad pair. "Perhaps its better this way." She said as she looked away.

"But it's too sad! If this happened between me and Kakeru-kun, I would be sad!" Yuka confessed.

"You wouldn't remember silly." Kakeru said as Yuka pouted.

"Either way, my feelings would remain. I might not know you but I would know my feelings at least." She said and the three began to think on it. That could possibly be right, so why weren't Takahisa and Yukiko falling for each other again?

That same day, Yukiko had decided to get a few snacks for herself and her friends in the classroom. Just as she was walking with six bags in her hands, someone bumped into her around the corner. Yukiko fell backwards and hit the ground, the snacks falling to the ground.

"G-Gomenasai!" She quickly called out as the other person crouched down and began to gather all the snacks. Yukiko stood up and looked at the person who she had bumped into. It was Takahisa, a guy she had seen around school. Usually in the Nurse's office.

"Be careful." He said with a small smile as he gave her back all the snacks. "I'll take this as a proper apology." He said as he took one snack and began to walk away. Yukiko was about to call after him but something inside of her stopped. She kind of felt happy as she smiled.

That night, Takahisa lay in bed. He was having a dream, a dream of the past. He tossed and turned as sweat poured down his forehead. Images of Yukiko flooded his mind. Good ones and ones where she was completely bloody. Than Saeko's death and his anger came into view. His dream ended with him dying in Yukiko's arms.

Takahisa shot up into a sitting position as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at his hands and than felt his face. He was alive. But because he remembered his past life, he did not remember the month that he spent being reborn again.

"Yukiko." He whispered as he smiled. "Just two more hours." He said as he looked at the clock. Two more hours until school so he could see Yukiko. Little did he know that she had no memories of her past.

Takahisa actually left early that morning, making Saeko surprised. Never had her son left early. Especially for school. He walked towards the school and eventually he walked faster to the point he was running. He opened the door to the classroom where the group had started, the place where they could gather and talk freely of the Red Night. No one. No one was there. Not even her smiling face remained in there.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and left the room. He began to walk around the school, hopping to run into Yukiko, or anyone that might know where she is. He stopped when he remembered that Kakeru loved to go to the roof. He turned around and he was about to run, only to have a small frame bump into him, causing them both to hit the floor.

Takahisa rubbed his back as he looked up. There in front of him was Yukiko. He was happy and didn't know how to approach her. Yukiko looked up at Takahisa and than smiled, realizing who it was. "This is the second time and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet." She said as Takahisa was confused. He didn't remember bumping into her before. Didn't she remember that he had died?

"Yukiko." Her name slipped out of his mouth.

"You know my name?" She asked as he felt something inside of him shatter. "What is your name?" She asked again as Takahisa stood up.

"Takahisa." He said as he offered her his hand which she took. At first she felt a small shock go through her body when their hands touched, but it passed as soon as she was on her feet.

"Takahisa-kun, thank you." She said, referring to him helping her up. She than happily walked away and he could only watch her. He than made that run towards the roof where he did find Kakeru, Yuka and even Misuzu. They all looked at him like he was crazy for being up here.

"Yo." He said as he greeted them. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. After all, they believed that Takahisa still didn't remember them.

"Did you come to enjoy the view?" Yuka asked kindly as she smiled.

"I want to know what's wrong with Yukiko." He demanded as the other three became shocked.

"Yukiko? You know Yukiko?" Misuzu asked as if he was not supposed to know her.

"What's wrong with you guys? Did you forget about the Red Night too?" He asked.

"Than you remember everything that happened?" Kakeru asked as Takahisa explained that the last thing he remembered was his own death and Yukiko crying over him. They listened and soon, Misuzu explained what had happened during the battle in the Red Night. Than Yuka and Kakeru explained how he was reborn along with Yukiko, not knowing who they once were.

"So she is no longer an immortal?" He asked as he looked at the sky.

"I believe so. Well according to the Black Knights. When her fragment was taken, so were her powers. That was before, I don't know about now." Misuzu explained.

"Than it's better if she doesn't remember." Takahisa confessed as he smiled sadly.

"You do not wish to be with Yukiko-san?" Yuka asked as this whole thing depressed her.

"As long as she's happy, than it's better off this way. She's better off not knowing who she was before." Takahisa said as he than left them. He needed a good rest from this all.

"If he remembers, why can't he just approach her?" Yuka asked, as she felt the tears gathering in her eyes.

"If Yukiko doesn't remember, he prefers it that way even if he loves her. He knows parts of her past and how deeply they affected her. He doesn't want her to remember any of it, even if it means not remembering him." Misuzu explained. "I think I would of done the same if I was in his place. Yukiko suffered the most out of all of us." She than left it at that.

That night, Yukiko felt unnaturally tiered. She went to bed much sooner than when she normally went. Dreams began to fill her. Her time in her home country where she was used as a weapon. All her friends that she made throughout her long years of life. Some of the deaths, including Takahisa who she killed by her own hand. Than her anger filled emotions along with her own painful death.

She woke up with sweat pouring down her forehead. She didn't know why but she felt more alive than she remembered. Yukiko went into the kitchen and took a knife, a real sharp one. There was only one way to find out if she really was alive. She slit her left palm and watched the blood ooze to the ground, drop by drop. She felt the pain as always and the wound kept going. When the appropriate time had passed, she was still not healed.

"I'm…human!" She cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. All her life she had wished to just die but she could not for she healed too fast. Now she couldn't heal as fast. She could finally die and maybe even age. She threw the knife into the sink and wrapped her hand as best she could after treating it.

Yukiko dressed normally for school and made her way. She greeted the people she knew and some people she did not know. She just felt really happy today. She even went to the roof where she knew she would find Kakeru and Yuka. Misuzu was there too.

"Yuka-chan!" Yukiko called out as she hugged the girl and started fiddling with her breasts, making Yuka blush. Misuzu was quite shocked but than tears fell out of her eyes as she realized that Yukiko was back.

"Yukiko!" Misuzu called out as she hugged the other two girls. Poor Yuka was stuck in the middle but she too was happy. They explained everything that happened after her death, not including that Takahisa was alive. Misuzu wanted their encounter to be a surprise.

"I sure do miss Takahisa-sempai." Yukiko muttered that Kakeru was able to pick up but he said nothing. "I think I'll go get a drink." She said as she quickly ran from the roof, some tears falling on the way. Who could blame her? She had been in love with the guy.

She put in the money inside the machine and her hand froze on the button. She wanted to choose the same drink he had given to her on that day but it was too much. Tears gathered in her eyes as she was ready to break down. Suddenly, a hand reached out and pressed the button for her, the drink falling and came into view.

"I recommend that one. It'll make you feel better." She heard the voice of Takahisa. She wasn't sure if it was him or not but she smiled either way.

"Thank you." She said as she turned around only to look at the retrieving form of Takahisa. She couldn't believe her eyes as the tears finally fell. "Takahisa-sempai?" She called out and he turned around, looking a bit annoyed. That is until he saw her tears and smile that he turned around to face her. "Takahisa-sempai!" She called out as she ran to hug him. "You're alive!" She muttered into him as she showed no intention of letting him go.

"You…remember me?" Takahisa asked her, uncertain of what to do. He couldn't believe that just the day before, she showed no sign of knowing him.

"How could I ever forget you?" She yelled at him as she continued to sob. He smiled gently as he placed his arms around her in a gentle but firm hug.

"Let's do it right this time." Takahisa said as he gently pushed her away. She smiled, knowing what he had meant. He took her by the hand and led her to the nurse's office where this time she was formally introduced to Saeko. And this time, the three of them, were able to go out and enjoy themselves. Takahisa and Yukiko didn't let go of their hands for quiet some time and even if they did, they made sure to stay close to each other.

~The End~


End file.
